Calming Of The Heart
by ARavingLooony
Summary: A Blight threatens to consume Fereldan and all of Fereldan's hope's lay with 3 Grey Warden's one of which is not too happy about fighting to save a land that belong's to the those that were responsible for the fall of their homeland and the other being the victim of betrayal by an overly-ambitious Arl. Can the Witch of the Wilds and Orlesian Bard help calm them? only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I'll start by saying I'm a bit meh at writing fight scenes hopefully I will get better throughout the fic. Pairings for this story are as follows mMahariel/Morrigan and fCousland/Leliana.**

**My grammar is average at best so hopefully you guy's can put up with average grammar throughout the fic and if not I'd advise you to wait until I finish the story and get a beta-reader to go through it and correct my grammar mistake's.**

**P.S.I apologize in advance if I wind up concentrating more on the Morrigan romance than Leliana's but she is my fav character of the Dragon Age universe along with Isabela so far. The reason I am doing this is because well I am sick of all the damn Warden/Alistair, Hawke/Anders and Hawke/Fenris fics that spam this site so instead of complaining about Im gunna do something about it.**

**Oh and I will probably be filling some prompt's from the DragonAge KinkMeme wsite in this fic involving the two pairing's because well Morrigan I am pretty sure does NOT do vanilla sex and I imagine she would be a lot more well kinkier in bed and the same goes for Leliana I guess what with her past Bardic nature and all where she admit's in-game to seducing her target's if I remember correctly.**

** The other reason I am is well much like on here DragonAge KinkMeme is also infested with bloody Anders, Fenris and Alistair romance fic's.**

Duncan pondered his search for suitable Warden candidate's and hadn't been as successful as he would like he had initially hoped to get at least one suitable recruit from the majority of the well-known area's in Fereldan he began his search in Orzammar hoping to find one of the Warden's Dwarven allies and the Dwarves fought the Darkspawn in the Deep Roads for a great many years the Darkspawn never let up which bred some of the finest warrior's unfortunately the Dwarf he had his eye on as a possible recruit a member of the Aeducan family he found dead in the Deep Roads after being exiled which in turn took him to the Circle of Magi and didn't find anyone who met his standards and finally he found one recruit worthy in Highever, Jenna Cousland who was quite adept at using her twin Longsword's.

Jenna growled in frustration as she tripped on what must have been the 20th uprooted root today while she and Duncan were stumbling through the Brecillian Forest.

"Why are we even here?" she questioned the senior Warden not bothering to mask her annoyance in her tone of voice.

"The Dalish are bound to have made camp in here" Duncan replied simply "besides the Dalish make for excellent Wardens"

"How so?" Jenna asked curiously her sour mood wavering slightly.

The senior Warden shrugged"Well the Dalish are renowned for their excellent marksmanship with bow's and their speed and finesse with dual weapons is almost unparalleled" Duncan replied.

"So let me get this straight" Jenna questioned "not only did I have to flee my family's Estate and leave my parent's to die but now I have to go traipsing around this bloody forest on the off chance we 'might' run into the Dalish who last time I checked weren't exactly friendly to us human's?" her face twisting in anger.

"Yes" Duncan replied plainly "wait what's this?" he said to himself before ushering her to follow him leading to 3 dead human's wearing simple commoner's garb with an arrow lodged in their throat's and heart's blood pooling out of the gaping wound in their wound's.

"Dalish must be near here then" Duncan said to himself the arrows were definatly of Elven make he recognized this variety of arrow from the very few Dalish Warden's he had met and the fact the 3 corpses were human bade no question in Duncan's mind a Dalish killed these 3 human's considering the tension between the two race's after the Exalted March on the Dales.

"If you say so" Jenna grunted looking over the corpses.

"Ah here we go" Duncan exclaimed as he examined the dirt and found faint traces of boot's that did not match the pattern of the soles of the dead human's boot's.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked as she watched Duncan following something in the dirt.

"These tracks have to lead to the Dalish clan" Duncan said determined as he walked off following the trail of footprint's in the dirt with Jenna following close behind.

Eventually the footprint's led the pair to an entrance to a cave and out in front of it a lone Dalish Elf was lying his breathing laboured and had very pale skin.

"Maker, this Elf has the smell of the taint lingering on him" Duncan gasped as he and Elissa ran over to the Elf to get a better look his skin was very pale and pasty, had light Blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had the Dalish blood writing marking's over his face the armour he had equipped was very basic looking leather that allowed for maximum mobility during combat and had 2 what the Dalish called Dar'Misu dagger's on his hip's along with a quiver full of the same looking arrow's that killed the 3 human's and a finely crafted Dalish Bow slung over his back.

"Hey Duncan look at this" Jenna shouted and as Duncan approached the younger Cousland pointed to footprint's leading off in a different direction to the one's they were following earlier "think they could lead us to the Dalish?"

"Probably" Duncan theorized "we should take that Dalish with us too" the Senior Warden said before slinging the prone Elf over his shoulder.

"Halt shem's!" Duncan and Jenna heard a voice from the tree's spit with venom as the footprint's they followed led them to a clearing amongst the forest flanked by Emerald tree's aplenty to which at least a dozen Dalish Elves appeared from seemingly out of nowhere all of them aiming their Bow's at the Warden Commander and recruit "why do you have one of us with you? Speak quickly lest we fill your bodies full of arrows"

"I apologize I am Duncan a Grey Warden and this is Jenna one of my recruit's" he gestured to the young 25 year old woman "we found this Elf outside a nearby cave he look's injured we only came here seeking healing for him" Duncan pleaded diplomatically and noticing Jenna's hand's going to her Family Sword and Steel Longsword he covered her hand's with his and gave a disproving look.

After an eerie, tense silence another Elf spoke up "fine but know this as you proceed we will have our Bow's trained on you try anything stupid we won't hesitate to kill you and furthermore you will only be allowed into our camp if Marethari says so" with that the Elves blended back into the forest.

"Let's get moving" Duncan said patting Jenna on the back before they proceed towards the Dalish camp with the knowledge of having a dozen Dalish Hunter's ready to kill them at a moment's notice.

"Wait here shem's" a female Elf with a Sword and Shield spat as the two human's and Mabari entered the entrance to the Dalish camp "I will go inform the Keeper of your arrival" and with that she walked off into their camp.

After a short wait a lone elderly Elven woman approached the 2 human's and the injured Elf and her Silvery hair hung around her shoulder's wearing a Robe that seemed like it was made out of a mix between cloth, leaves and tree branches and an old wooden Staff was attached on her back this must be Keeper Marethari Duncan guessed.

"Andaran atish'an Human's" she spoke "I see you have young Theron Mahariel with you" she said gesturing to the Elf slung over Duncan's shoulder.

"We found him outside a cave injured he need's healing" Jenna replied.

"Very well follow me" Marethari said moving further into the camp with Elissa and Duncan in tow.

Looking around Jenna noticed the various Dalish Elves giving both her and Duncan disapproving look's and scowling openly at them not that she blamed them it obviously looked very suspicious 2 Human's and an injured Elf slung over Duncan's back she guessed most of them assumed either Duncan or herself harmed them a reasonable assumption especially after the events of the Exalted Marches the Chantry started against them.

"Put him down here" Marethari said as Duncan and Jenna pushed the flap to the Aravel away and Duncan gently lay the Elf on one of the beds.

Soon after ensuring the young Elf would be okay and informing the Keeper they would be heading back to the cave to search for any Darkspawn, Duncan and Jenna made their way out of the camp much to the other Elves delight and back to the cave with Jenna following close behind a little anxious to get out of the forest.

Theron groaned as consciousness came back to him the last thing he remembered was Tamlen touching that mirror thing in the cave with that Bear like creature and the walking corpse's groggily he noticed he was lying down and noticed judging by the interior that he was back in one of the tent's back at camp.

Swinging his feet of the bed Theron exited the Aravel and was treated to the welcome sight of his clan and the sounds of nature.

"You're awake!" Fenarel Theron's friend shouted joyously as he ran over to him "thank the Creators do you feel any better? You had the whole clan worried"

"A little woozy otherwise I'm alright" he shrugged "where is Tamlen?"

"We don't know" Fenarel sighed "the shem's who brought you here sa.."

"What!?" Theron snarled "what shem!"

"You were injured and the Keeper allowed a male and female human to bring you here for healing" Fenarel stated as a matter of factly.

"Wait you mean some pathetic shem had their hands on me?" Theron questioned hotly angered by the very thought.

"Look I hate human's as much as everyone else here but the fact of the matter is Keeper Marethari allowed them in and plus if they hadn't brought you to us you could have died"

"So what!" Theron said venomously "I'd rather die than have one of those scum touch me and…." Seeing Fenarel's face Theron said softly "sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice like that"

"Don't worry about it" Fenarel chuckled lightly "I imagine I probably wouldn't take too well to knowing if a shem touched me"

"So no one knows where Tamlen is then?" Theron said his anger slowly being replaced by worry Tamlen was like a brother to him.

"Sadly no anyway a Grey Warden and what he claimed was a recruit who came into camp with only you slung over his shoulder" Fenarel replied "he said they found you outside a cave anyway I am sure the Keeper will want to see you now you are up and about" Fenarel said before walking over to where the Keeper was conversing with Master Ilen.

"Ahh I see you're awake da'len it's fortunate Duncan found you when he did" Marethari greeted as she approached the young Hunter "I know not what foul power held over you it nearly took your life it was hard for my magic to keep you alive"

"I…thank you" Theron smiled at the Keeper "is it true there has been no word of Tamlen?"

"Sadly yes young one we have our best Hunter's scouring the forest for him" Marethari said reassuringly "however I am rather curious about this cave you were found outside of Duncan thought there may have been Darkspawn near it is this true?"

"There were walking corpses and some odd looking bear creature that was pretty much it"

"Walking copses?" Marethari pondered curiously "hmm that must mean some kind of dark magic was present inside but no Darkspawn? Although I have no idea what this bear creature you speak of is" the Keeper thought carefully for a second "what was the last thing you remember?"

"I am not sure what it was exactly but there was some strange mirror inside the cave, Tamlen touched it" Theron responded truthfully.

"A mirror caused all this?" Marethari asked confused "I have never heard of such a thing in all our accumulated lore" the Keep sighed "I was hoping for answers when you awoke but there are only more questions and Tamlen is missing he is more important than anything in those ruin's"

Theron nodded in agreement.

"I f he is as sick as you were his situation must be grave Duncan and the other recruit returned to the cave to search for Darkspawn but we cannot rely on them to look for Tamlen as well we must aid our Hunter's in their search for him do you feel well enough to show us the way to this cave? Without you it is probable we will not have any luck finding it" Marethari asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course Keeper" Theron said without hesitation.

"I am relieved to hear that da'len" Marethari smiled "I am ordering the camp to pack up, we will be heading north soon please take Merrill with you and find Tamlen if you can but please do it swiftly"

"Of course but how come you aren't interested in the mirror?" Theron asked curiously usual this kind of thing would get the Keeper's full attention especially if it caused one of their clan to go missing without a trace.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't but unfortunately any knowledge in that cave is not worth it especially not if it results in any more losses in the clan I am taking a great risk by sending you and Merrill in the hope of finding Tamlen"

"Very well" Theron's face grew determined "take Merrill to the cave and find Tamlen I won't fail you Keeper"

"Good speak to Master Ilen he has your weapon's I needed them removed before I started healing you now go quickly Tamlen's life could hang in the balance"

"Dareth shiral Keeper" Theron said before departing the Keeper's presence.

Theron decided if he was going back out to the cave he would need to drop by Master Ilen's and get equipped properly especially after that creators be damned Bear thing almost mauled him to death with its long charcoal Black coloured paws.

"Hey Theron!" Fenarel called out as he ran towards him "what did the Keeper want to talk about?"

"She wants me to take Merrill to the cave me and Tamlen went to before he disappeared" Theron shrugged.

"Take me with you" Fenarel stated "please I want to help find Tamlen as much as you do" the Elf pleaded.

"Fine" Theron replied "but only if Marethari approves"

"I…but ok fine" Fenarel said begrudgingly.

Theron and Fenarel easily found Keeper Marethari in the Dalish encampment talking to a few Hunter's that were outfitted and looked ready to go out foraging in the forest.

Upon seeing the 2 junior Elves, Marethari frowned slightly "I see you have no left with Merrill yet is something wrong?"

"I want permission to bring Fenarel with me and Merrill to the cave" Theron replied bluntly.

"Fenarel?" Marethari questioned glancing at Theron's friend "are you certain? I am already putting Merrill at risk and I really don't want to endager you too da'len" Marethari said casting a worried look at him.

"Please I want to help Keeper" Fenarel pleaded "isn't it worth the risk if it help find's Tamlen quicker?"

"Very well then" Marethari sighed "you have my permission and Theron thank you for asking for it"

"Ma serannas Keeper" Theron responded before he and Fenarel departed to find Merrill.

Theron quickly remembered he would need to go see Master Ilen to get supplies again as he noticed his dual Dar'Misu's and his Bow he made himself and named 'The Sorrows Of Arlathan'

"Ah hello young Theron I am glad to see you have recovered" Master Ilen greeted warmly "once Tamlen is found we may concentrate on the journey north"

"Thank you for the Bow Master Ilen" a young male Dalish Elf Master Ilen was talking to earlier "it is light and sturdy much better than the one I made last year"

"You are more than welcome my father used it in battle against the Clayne tribe's" Master Ilen glanced at Theron "you must be here in regards to your armament's I kept them safe whilst you were being healed here" he said before handing Theron his twin Dar'Misu's and Bow.

After equipping his Bow 'The Sorrows Of Arlathan' and twin Dar'Misu's he and Fenarel walked into a small clearing in the Dalish encampment that had a small fire going in the centre and an older Elf with Grey hair Theron noticed as Ashalle was tending to it.

"By the Creators it is good to see you alive and well you had me so worried" Ashalle said.

"It is good to see you again Ashalle" Theron said politely.

"All the time you were ill, the Keeper had no idea if you would survive or not I was so relieved when I heard you would pull through what happened exactly? everyone is saying Tamlen could be dead"

"He is missing" Theron replied "that is all we know at the moment me and Fenarel "Theron gestured to his friend "are going with Merril to find him though"

"You must be careful" Ashalle warned "your mother and father may they rest in peace wouldn't like to see you take such risks"

"How come you don't speak of my parents much?" Theron asked curiously.

"What happened to them is sad better left in the past no use in reopening old wound's"

Theron frowned "don't we Dalish strive to learn of our past and history?"

"True" Ashalle pondered "perhaps you are old enough to hear of it"

After the elderly Elf explained to both Theron and Fenarel of the part City Elves and humans played in the death of his father the young male's hatred for both shem's and the flat-ear's only increased and worst of all the clan accepted a pathetic flat-ear called Pol a few days ago by the end of the week Theron would make sure the scumbag would be driven away from their clan Theron now found himself in front of a chest his mother had Ashalle give him a key to which he then unlocked….

Inside the chest lay a beaded Amulet each bead was carved in the shape of a Deer, Hawk, Wolf and Rabbit's head this had according to Ashalle once belonged to his mother now it belonged to him which he promptly slid the Amulet around his neck.

"Ah here you are" Merrill greeted the two young male Elves "I am to accompany you back to the cave's you mentioned as Marethari's Apprentice I may spot something you missed but we need to find Tamlen as soon as possible"

"Fenarel is coming too" Theron stated.

"Only if the Keeper agreed to it" Merrill responded.

"She said it's fine" Fenarel commented "can we go now?"

"Yes indeed we should" Theron said as the trio entered the Brecillian Forest.

As the three Elves ventured along a dirt path in the Forest Theron halted the three.

"What is it?" Fenarel questioned.

Theron held a finger to his lip's motioning for them to be silent as he and Fenarel drew their Bow's and Merrill readied her Staff in her right hand and her Magic in the left.

Tuning his ear's to his surroundings Theron heard varied foul noises coming from just ahead "Follow me" he mouthed to Merrill and Fenarel as he led them up into the treeline that overlooked the path and followed it along till the noises got louder and louder and halted concealed by the foliage as they observed the source of the noise.

What they observed Theron didn't know what to call them there were 4 in total they were not all that tall if anything they were about as high as Theron guessed a Dwarf would be they had patchy Brown skin, teeth filed into fang's, very mismatched looking armour the most notable part of it being the long sharp metal spike's that protruded out of the left shoulderplate of the armour and all of them carried varying Bow's and Swords of poorly maintained make.

"By the Creator's what are those?" Fenarel gasped as he cast his gaze on the walking monstrosities.

"Whatever they are we are going to kill them" Theron growled "Fenarel ready your Bow" Theron commanded as he was already aiming his at the creature's that were waddling around "Merrill would you mind?" the Elf said gesturing to his and Fenarel's Quiver.

Merrill nodded before casting a temporary flaming weapon's spell on both Elves Quiver making each arrow become tipped with magical fire that wouldn't burn their Quiver's but would burn flesh.

Theron then gestured for Fenarel to join him and soon after the two launched a flaming arrow through the air Fenarel's arrow hit one of the creature's in the back of the unprotected neck killing it instantly and Theron's arrow hit one of the creature's in the head killing it instantly too.

Alarmed, the remaining two being's attempted to flee but it was too late as a Fireball came barrelling towards them from the nearby tree's and ignited their flesh slowly burning them till they dropped to the floor, dead.

"What were those things?" Merrill asked horrified of the sight of the dead creatures they walked over to look at as she poked one of the foul thing's with her Staff "Darkspawn?"

"I honestly have no idea" Theron replied "Fenarel?"

"No I have no idea either I guess they could be Darkspawn but why would they be here?" Fenarel said confused "I don't remember Darkspawn ever residing in the Brecillian Forest before"

"Well I guess we will find out sometime" Merrill said "come let us hurry and find Tamlen before it is too late"

"Wait are you alright?" Fenarel asked Theron, concerned tilting his head and frowning as he looked at Theron's face "you look a lot more pale than earlier"

"I'm fine" Theron shrugged.

"Well I am going to keep an eye on you after all you only just recovered from your illness" Merrill added as they carried on walking the same path Theron and Tamlen took earlier to the cave's.

Finally the three Elves reached the caves Theron and Tamlen had entered earlier on before Tamlen's disappearance.

"Ok here we are" Theron said gesturing to the large opening to the cave.

"How did anyone from the clan miss this?" Fenarel asked shocked it wasn't like it was a small entrance there were even ruined structures littering the entrance how the other Hunter's from their clan missed this during their many scouting trip's into the Forest.

"Well we should get moving time's wasting" Theron said hurriedly making a bee-line for the cave entrance.

After entering the cave the three noticed the monster's from earlier scattered about the floor dry Black blood pooling out of varying wound's over their blotchy skin.

"This place is….astonishing" Merrill said in awe looking around the ruins "but we must find Tamlen quickly although" looking at the corpses of the odd creatures "I can't imagine he is still alive with all these creatures about"

"How can you say that?!" Theron shouted "by the Dread Wolf Merrill this is your lover we are talking about" Theron had to admit Merrill was acting rather calm over her missing lover.

"I know!" Merril replied tear's welling up in her eye's "I'm just preparing myself for if…if he's" tears started streaming down her face.

Seeing his friend in such a state Theron's gaze softened "I'm sorry I shouldn't of shouted" attempting to comfort her Theron put his arms around Merrill allowing Merrill's tear's to fall onto Theron's shoulder.

Quietly slipping away Fenarel began looking around the Ruin's for any signs of Tamlen to give the two friends some privacy rounding one corner Fenarel's eye's grew wide as he spotted a group of the creatures from before however one of them had a gnarled twisted stick that Fenarel could guess resembled a Staff the creatures turned to face him "Guy's little help!" he shouted as he equipped his Dar'Misu's and Theron and Merril quickly found him.

"Go for the Mage first" Theron commanded as the Staff wielding creature started waving it's Staff around and let loose a swarm of insect's that went straight for Theron and the other creature's split up to rush Merrill and Fenarel.

Merrill hand's erupted in flames as she let loose a steady stream of fire waving them from left to right keeping the creatures attempting to rush them at bay while Theron and Fenarel tried shooting the mage with great difficulty as the insect's swarming around Theron kept covering his eye's and biting into his skin causing major irritation throwing his aim off Fenarel wasn't having much luck either the wall of flame Merrill was creating keeping the melee fighting creature's away from them.

Muttering a silent prayer to Fen'Harel the Dread Wolf, Fenarel fired an arrow in the last position he saw the Staff wielding creature and miraculously the shot rang true and lodged itself between its eye's killing it outright.

Now seeing the Staff wielding creature had died Merrill ceased casting her flame spell and switched it out and started casting a series of Lightning Bolt's at the creatures.

Finally as the blasted insect swarm dissipated Theron launched himself at the remaining creatures with fury swinging his Dar'Misu's with ease who was soon joined by Fenarel and started cutting down the remaining creatures with ease with Merrill's magic aiding them they were soon standing over the corpses of their opposition.

"You okay Theron?" Fenarel asked concerned "that spell that thing casted on you looked nasty"

"Nah I'm fine" Theron winced "sting's a bit but whatever"

"I might be able to help" Merrill said before placing her hand's on the various area's Theron had bite marks on and before he knew it the stinging pain soon went as quickly as it arrived.

"Thanks Merrill" Theron smiled appreciatively.

After the three of them decided to split up to look around the cave to try and find Tamlen, none of them having any luck they all met up in front of the closed door that led to the room that housed the strange mirror Tamlen touched before he disappeared he sincerely hoped Tamlen was in this room he had never seen Merrill this depressed before her face full of defeat when she returned it saddened him a great deal Merrill was a great girl depression didn't suit her at all.

"Ready?" Theron asked his two companions who replied with a nod, taking a deep breath and pushed the door open only to be presented with the sight of two shem's and a muscular four legged animal looking at the mirror Tamlen touched, one male and female.

Theron's face turned into a scowl and his hand slowly went to his Dar'Misu's determined to get the drop on these two filthy shem's but unfortunately the female turned around judging by her look's Theron hazarded a guess she was in her mid-twenties, she had medium length Brown hair, Green eyes, some sort of light Blue tint around her eyes and Pink lip's on her back and she carried two Longsword's on her back.

"Ah I thought I heard fighting outside" the male said to Theron "you are the Elf me and Jenna found outside the cave I am surprised you recovered"

"I don't know you shem's!" Theron spat the last word in venom.

"Even if you didn't know these human's Grey Warden's deserve respect" Merrill chided.

"He doesn't owe either of us anything" the male replied "my name is Duncan and this here" Duncan pointed at the woman "is Jenna last time we spoke you were hardly conscious"

"Pleasure to meet you" Jenna said cordially.

"Get lost!" Theron snarled at the two "we are here to search for a missing clan member now get out of my way or I will go through the both of you" the Elf seethed going for his dar'misu's noticing Jenna going for her sword's Theron eyed her as his primary target while the male didn't even bother attempting to retaliate.

"Hold on" Fenarel said placing his hand on Theron's arm stopping him from getting his weaponry out "maybe we should see if the shem found Tamlen"

"Fine" Theron grunted after a tense moment of silence "well then shem's spit it out have you?"

"No we haven't I haven't seen any other Dalish in this ruin other than you three" Jenna spoke brushing a strand of hair that fell over her eye's behind her ears.

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this….. I am not sure what to call it a cave or a ruin? And you saw this mirror?" Duncan said gesturing to the large statuesque object that dominated the room.

"Yes" Theron replied simply then curiosity got the better of him "were those things outside this room Darkspawn?"

"Yes" Duncan nodded "the mirror must have drawn them to it" Duncan glanced at the Mirror "Grey Wardens have encountered artefact's like this for some time it is Tevinter in origin and used for communication over time some simply break and become filled with the taint Tamlen's touched must have released it, it is what caused your illness and Tamlen too I reckon"

"Then wouldn't it be safe to destroy it?" Fenarel asked as he walked over to the mirror regarding it with disdain.

"Yes indeed it would so long as the mirror exists it is a threat to anyone nearby" Duncan replied.

"I do not fear this sickness you speak of Keeper Marethari has knowledge of how to cure it" Merrill said with confidence.

"She may have weakened it" Duncan said glancing at Theron he added "but she cannot cure it completely I am sorry but your recovery is only temporary I can sense the sickness within you and it is spreading quickly"

"It's just a petty illness" Theron snorted "unlike you shem's I am no weakling"

"Confirm it with your Keeper if you do not believe me" Duncan replied "for now I must deal with the mirror it is too dangerous to be left standing" and with that Duncan took his Sword of his back and slashed the mirror into pieces with his sword a bright light emanated from it before the reflective surface shattered causing hundreds of pieces of metal to crash to the base of the mirror.

"It is done" Duncan stated as he walked back to the Elves "Now let us leave this place I must speak with your keeper in regards to your cure"

"I agree Marethari will want to know what happened" Fenarel agreed before the three Elves, two human's and Mabari left the ruins to return to the Dalish encampment, Merrill silently mourning Tamlen her lost lover tear's streaming down her cheek which she promptly ceased she would mourn him later for now she had to make sure her friend would be okay after hearing about this illness Theron contracted.

"Thank the Creator's you returned" Marethari greeted with a smile as Theron, Fenarel, Duncanand Jenna made it back to the Dalish, Merrill had gone to grieve in silence for Tamlen "although I did not expect to see you and Jenna so soon Duncan".

"I did not expect to be back so soon neither Keeper" Duncan replied.

"Dare I ask of Tamlen's fate?" the elder Elf asked with concern.

"He is gone" Theron said sadly "we searched the cave or ruins whatever they are and found no trace of him"

"I….see" Marethari replied "what about the mirror what happened to it?"

"Duncan destroyed it" Jenna shrugged.

"I intended to use it to find a cure for this strange illness, Theron has I trust you had good reason" Marethari frowned.

"There is much to discuss Keeper I have learned a great deal since me and Jenna arrived here" Duncan replied wearily.

"Let us speak privately in my Aravel then Duncan, Fenarel warn the hunters if Darkspawn are about the clan needs to be prepared" Marethari ordered.

"Ma nuvenin Keeper" Fenarel bowed before leaving the group's presence.

"Allow me and Duncan some time" Marethari told Theron "meet us at our Aravel later where we can discuss your cure"

"Okay Keeper" Theron replied.

"Tell Hahren Paivel of what has occurred he now has the sad task of preparing a service for the deceased" Marethari turned to Duncan "follow me Duncan it would be safe if Jenna came along too" Marethari said glancing at the young woman.

"Ok" Jenna replied as she and her Mabari followed Duncan and Marethari.

After speaking with Hahren Paivel and asking him to perform a service for Tamlen and telling a few youngsters the tale of 'The Fall Of The Dales' where their kind were slaughtered because they simply refused to believe in their pathetic excuse of a God the Maker unlike those worthless Flat-ears that lived in Alienage's. Theron found Duncan, Marethari, Jenna and her Mabari talking next to the Keeper's Aravel situated in the centre of the Dalish camp.

"Your Keeper and I have spoken and have something to tell you my order is in need of new member's a Blight is approaching that threatens all of Fereldan and you need a cure the two of them are intertwined" Duncan said to the approaching Elf "I believe you could become a fine Grey Warden".

"Not interested" Theron snorted "I have no interest in joining some pathetic shem's"

"I am sorry but joining the Grey Wardens is the only cure available to you the Darkspawn taint courses through your veins the fact you even recovered at all is remarkable really but eventually the taint will sicken and kill you or….worse the Grey Wardens can prevent it but it means joining us" Duncan stated apologetically.

Theron's face twisted in anger "I don't care!" he spat "I refuse to join you, so what if I die I would rather die than help defend some pathetic land full of shems " Theron started poking Duncan chestplate in anger "did you forget what you human's did to us?" he snarled in fury "we refused to bow down to your pathetic Maker and Chantry and in turn you butchered us"

"Please da'len calm down" Marethari soothed rubbing the youngster's shoulder "I have not forgotten the human's part in our past either but the fact of the matter is the Blight will eventually come to all corners of Thedas if it isn't stopped even we Dalish cannot outrun it"

"I am sorry for what we have done to you Dalish in the past" Duncan said addressing both Marethari and Theron "I cannot go back to change what happened if I could I would try but the fact of the matter still stand's unless you become a Grey Warden you will perish from the taint inside you"

"Don't care still not interested" Theron snarled hotly "and besides you shem's seem to think everything that happens is the Makers will did you ever think maybe it's the Maker's will for the Blight's?" Theron's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"So I take it you refuse to join us?" Duncan replied disappointed Jenna shook her head in disappointment at the Elf too she had read about the Wardens who wouldn't want to join them?.

"Damn straight!" Theron scoffed.

"Very well then" Duncan sighed "I hereby invoke the Rite of Conscription Theron it pains me to do this but if you cannot join willingly I need to use my authority to make you one without your consent"

"What!" Theron snarled dangerously "Keeper he can't do this tell him to stop!"

"I am sorry Theron" Marethari replied with sadness "but the Rite of Conscription overrides all authority even the Crown"Marethari looked at Theron with pleading eyes "please go for me and your clan"

After five minutes of Theron glancing at Marethari with a look of both betrayal and sadness while he stared at Duncan with a look of pure hatred "Fine" he replied simply just let me say goodbye to my clanmates" was the last thing he said before he said his final goodbye's to everyone in his clan before leaving with the two shem's and Jenna's Mabari leaving his life with his fellow Dalish behind.

**A/N:Well that is it for the first chapter hope you are enjoying so far and I forgot to mention as you might of guessed my grammar and whatnot is a bit iffy so hopefully you reader's won't have a problem with it if you do then I suggest leaving now as it probably won't be improving anytime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Theron looked at the approaching site of the Ostagar ruins with disdain he truly had no idea how these pathetic shem's like the two he was travelling with stood living like coward's hiding behind their high wall's it was rather pitiful how they ever drove them from their homeland.

"Wow" Jenna gasped as she looked upon the only standing structure she knew of in the Korcari Wilds.

"Impressive isn't it?" Duncan spoke up.

"Not really" Theron scoffed "just another ruin you cowardly shem's hide behind in the hope no danger ever find's you"

Before either Jenna or Duncan could reply 2 human guard's wielding a sword and shield each and wearing Silverite armour with full faced helmet's and a young man with Blonde hair and a light Blonde stubble with armour that looked like it was more for decoration than protection as it's Golden sheen glittered in the sunlight with a large Claymore strapped to his back.

"Ho there Duncan!" the Golden armoured man greeted Duncan with a wide smile showing his straight pearly White teeth.

"King Cailan I didn't expect" Duncan said at a loss for words.

"A Royal welcome?" the King laughed I was worried you would miss all the fun"

This seemed to make the Grey Warden a little uncomfortable "not if I could help it your Majesty" he added quietly

"Then I will have the mighty Warden Duncan by my side in battle after all" Cailan grinned with a faraway look no doubt imagining his imminent victory over the Darkspawn "glorious" turning his gaze over to Jenna and Theron he raised a brow "these are the two recruit's the other Warden's are talking about?"

"Allow me to introduce them your Majesty this…" Duncan stopped midsentence as Cailan cut him off.

"There is no need to be so formal after all we'll be knee-deep in Darkspawn blood soon" walking over to the Dalish Elf and Human Noblewoman "ho there friend's might I know your names?"

"Greeting's m'lord" Jenna bowed "my name is Jenna Cousland a pleasure to meet you" she said courteously.

"Cousland, Cousland why does that name sound familiar?" Cailan mused.

"You might know of my father Teyrn Bryce Cousland" Jenna added.

"Of course that's it!" he declared "I have not heard from him for a while though" he pondered

"That might be a problem" Jenna added saddened.

"What? Why?" the King asked puzzled causing Duncan to add to the conversation.

"Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor I was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of fighting and he and his men had begun ransacking Highever, me and Jenna here were lucky to get out had he killed us then he would have told you any story he liked"

Theron inwardly smirked and said to himself glancing at Jenna "_serves you right shem not so funny when it happens to your people is it?"_

"This is..." Cailan responded shocked "I can't believe it you have my word as soon as the Blight is dealt with I shall turn my army north to have Howe face justice"

"What kind of justice?" Jenna asked quietly.

"He will hang" Cailan stated "and if you wish you can pull the lever"

This seemed to brighten Jenna up "thank you m'lord" thinking for a moment she asked "do you know where my brother Fergus is?"

"Yes he is scouting in the Wilds at the moment I am sorry"

"Okay then" Jenna sighed she would wait till he was finished to tell him about what happened to their family.

"And who might you be friend I am afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting many Dalish but I am sure the Grey Warden's will benefit from your Archery skills greatly" the King's eye's widened a little as he received a hostile glare from the Elf.

"First off shem!" Theron spat "I am NOT your friend and I will use my bow when I deem it necessary not at the command of any other's especially not a shem!" and with that Theron ended the conversation.

"I do not wish you any ha…!" Cailan began.

"Shut it!" Theron snarled as if daring the Human King to challenge him Theron couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the easily intimidated bodyguard's hand's hover over their Sword's.

"I. see" Cailan said awkwardly backing off from the Elf "I apologize but I must cut this short Loghain wait's eagerly to bore me with his strategies" the King rolled his eyes.

"Your Uncle sends his greetings and wants you to know Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week" Duncan said.

"Ha!" the King replied mirthfully "we have won three battles against these monsters already and tomorrow should be no different"

"I didn't realise things were going so well" Jenna said hesitantly.

"I'm not so sure if this is even a true Blight" Cailan shrugged "we have seen Darkspawn but no sign of the Archdemon.

"Dissapointed your Majesty?" Duncan frowned slightly.

"I was hoping for a war like in the legends of a King riding with the fabled Grey Warden's against a tainted God" Cailan sighed "but I suppose this will have to do now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party fare thee well Grey Warden's" with that the King started walking back to his tent in Ostagar.

"What he said is true" Duncan said as the Warden and his two recruits started walking along the bridge to Ostagar "they have won several battles against the Darkspawn already"

"I still can't believe that fool is your King" Theron scoffed "it's hard to believe you creatures ever drove my people from our homeland" Theron made no attempt to mask his hatred of humanity.

"Hey!" Jenna protested "not all of us Human's hate your kind you know" the Noble said looking offended.

"Oh please" Theron scoffed "you shem's and your pathetic religion hate my kind after all are you forgetting a certain fall of the Dales? That YOUR kind started"

"I can see I won't get anywhere with you" Jenna growled pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"If you two could get along for a minute I need to tell you something" Duncan scolded seeing the two recruit's simmer down although receiving a hostile glare from Theron he continued "we should continue with the Joining ritual by finding another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair, you may explore the camp as you wish all I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being" and with that Duncan took his leave of the two recruits.

The two Warden recruits soon branched off from one another Jenna went in search of Alistair and Theron wandered off to where the cages were maybe he could kill a few shem criminals for fun.

* * *

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough from the Circle?" Jenna heard as she walked up to a Blonde man in Blue and Silver Grey Warden armour arguing with an older Mage.

"I was only delivering a message from the Revered Mother" the Blonde frowned "she desires your presence"

The Mage frowned offended "what her reverence desires is of no concern of mine I am busy helping the Wardens and by the King's order's I might add"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" the Blonde replied sarcastically"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes I was harassing you by delivering a message" the Blonde rolled his eyes "soooo sorry about that"

"Your glibness does you no credit!" the Mage scoffed.

"Here I thought we were getting along ever so well I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one"

"Enough!" the Mage growled "I will speak to the woman if I must" pushing Jenna aside as he walked past he spat "get out of my way fool"

"I guess there is one good thing about the Blight in that how much it brings people together" the Blonde said approaching Jenna.

"You are a very strange man"

"You know you aren't the first one to say that" he chuckled "wait you're one of Duncan's recruit's aren't you from Highever right? I should have recognized you before I apologize"

"Are you Alistair by any chance?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yup that's me" he said rather upbeat "as the junior member of the Wardens while you prepare for the Joining"

"Pleased to meet you name's Jenna by the way" she informed.

"Right" Alistair said as realisation struck "that was the name. You know it's only just occurred to me there aren't many women in the Grey Wardens"

"Maybe we are just too smart for you" Jenna teased.

"Ow" Alistair said in mock pain "you just hurt my entire gender's feeling's you are a big meanie" he pouted.

"You'll get over it" Jenna laughed "now we should probably get back to Duncan right?"

"I suppose we should" Alistair thought for a moment "you didn't happen to see the Dalish recruit's did you?"

"Yup the Elf I arrived with Theron I think his name is"

"Oh good he should probably be with Duncan by now" Alistair replied.

* * *

Upon returning to the Grey Warden encampment Alistair and Jenna saw Duncan giving a lecture to a rather bored looking Theron along with two recruit's she had never seen before one being a male who looked a lot older than her with a stocky build and carrying a greatsword on his back and the other, a young man who looked to be around her age, the three of them looking uncomfortable as Theron barely listened to Duncan.

"You can't just go around killing random people!" Jenna heard Duncan say calmly albeit disappointed "you are a Grey Warden recruit and we have a reputation to uphold we were already kicked out of Fereldan once and don't need to be again"

Theron scoffed "need I remind you that I had no intention of becoming a Warden? You forced it upon me and besides they deserved it"

"What did I miss?" Jenna inquired.

Duncan sighed rubbing his head "Theron recently killed two people here one a prisoner the other a Chantry Sister"

"They deserved it" Theron said annoyed "the prisoner was a deserter and would have been killed eventually anyway and the Chantry whore called my people Godless heathen's simply because my people don't worship your pathetic excuse of a God so I simply did to her what her brethren did to my ancestor's in the Exalted March they started against my people"

"Look" Duncan started "you are going to become a Grey Warden soon you cant be losing your temper like that I apologize about what my people did to yours in the past but your comrades will be Human's you are going to need to get along"

"We'll see shem" Theron snorted.

Duncan seemed to perk up at the sight of Alistair and Jenna returning

"Ahh you're back" he greeted "assuming you are done riling up Mage's Alistair?" he frowned at the young Warden.

"What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me the way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army" he joked.

"She forced you to sass the Mage did she?" Duncan asked unamused "we can't afford to antagonize anyone Alistair we don't need them to have more ammunition against us"

"I….you're right Duncan I apologize" he murmed looking at the ground shamefully.

"Now then since you are all here we had best begin you four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to collect three vials of Darkspawn blood one for each recruit and retrieve a series of scrolls stashed in a Grey Warden archive long ago"

"What are these scrolls?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Old treaties, promises of support that were made to the Warden's long ago" Duncan replied "with so many of forgetting their support to us it would be a good idea to have something to remind them"

"And if they are no longer there?" Solona asked.

"It could be possible they may have been destroyed or stolen though their seal should protect them which only a Grey Warden can break"

"I don't understand" Alistair frowned "why leave such important documents in a ruin if they are so valuable?"

"It was assumed we would one day return a great many things have been assumed that have not held true"

"Get three vials of Darkspawn blood and these scroll's got it" Jenna replied.

"Watch over your charges Alistair" Duncan said sternly to the young Warden "return quickly and safely"

"We will" Alistair nodded before they took their leave from Duncan and headed into the treacherous swamplands of the Korcari Wilds.


	3. Chapter 3

As the five Warden recruits started their trek through the Korcari Wilds they came to a clearing where at least four Human's laid upon the ground dead blood soaking their armour in multiple areas.

"Down here someone help…please" they heard a strained voice call out searching for the source they saw a heavily injured Soldier in Chainmail armour similar to the surrounding dead Guard's.

"We really don't have time to help this idiot shem" Theron scoffed.

"You are so nice aren't you?" Alistair drawled. "I bet you make friends everywhere you go" Alistair said sarcastically unimpressed with Theron's attitude.

"Whatever" Theron shrugged "the last race I would want to be friends with are pathetic shem's like you I'm going ahead to do what we are here to do not help this idiot" he added before kicking the injured Soldier before walking off ahead of the group.

"Well we should bandage him up at least" Jenna said reasonably following the Dalish Elf's slight outburst"we don't have enough time to carry him back I'm guessing"

"I have bandages in my pack" Alistair said before working on bandaging up the injured man to the best of his ability.

"What happened to you and everyone else here?" Solona asked the Soldier making a gesture to show the dead Soldier's scattered around the floor.

"My scouting party was ambushed by Darkspawn" the Soldier winced, clutching his now partially healed wound, bandaged preventing his insides from falling out at least till he got back to a healer in Ostagar "they came out of nowhere you have my thanks for helping me" the Soldier tried to smile before hobbling back the way the recruits had come from to Ostagar.

"Did you hear that?" Jory asked shocked "an entire scouting party ambushed? How many Darkspawn can the five of us hope to kill?"

"Calm down Ser Jory" Alistair soothed "Darkspawn are about but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the Horde"

The Knight still looked uncomfortable.

"You realise overcoming these fear's is probably part of our test right?" Solona said addressing the Knight.

"See" Daveth chimed in "the pretty Mage has a point we may die but we shall be warned about it first" he chuckled lightly.

"That is…..reassuring" Jory said uncertainly.

"Come on" Jenna urged "we should go make sure Theron hasn't gotten himself killed yet"

The now, until she got word from Fergus, only surviving Cousland seemed to have been marked as the leader as everyone even the fully fledged Warden Alistair fell in behind her which she found a little strange but shrugged it off and continued to proceed into the increasing darkness of the Korcari Wilds insearch of their hot tempered Elven comrade, passing a mass of dead armoured Human's which must of been the scouting party the soldier from earlier must of reffered to.

* * *

Theron grunted as his foot got stuck in the damp and irritatingly sticky marshes of this pathetic joke of a forest if you could even call it that, he had spent a great deal amount of time amongst forest's during his time to become a fully fledged Hunter of his clan, Sabrae since the age of 15 which the now 24 year old Dalish Elf had put to good use but by the Dread Wolf that knowledge was of little use in this Creators forsaken place, he had lost track of how many times he had gotten lost and the occasional Darkspawn were not helping but thanks to his life of living amongst forest's and hunting in them, helped him get a drop on the foul creatures to which they fell to his Bow before they even knew what was happening.

As he trudged through the Creator's be damned marshe's he spied a group of Darkspawn in a clearing which was a surprise as the Wild's had so far been infested with tree's, resulting in the tall tree's blocking out the majority of the sun from view.

It seemed all the Darkspawn were just milling about aimlessly in search of another foolish traveler or Soldier to wander through the Wild's and stumbled into the group. upon further inspection Theron witnessed that a large Darkspawn, larger than most he or those idiotic shem's he had left behind had faced, it's armour was golden but stained in multiple area's in what the Elf guessed was blood and hefted a menacing looking Batttleaxe covered with the blood of it's conquest's all the way down to what remained of the crude weapon's hilt. unfortunatly the damn thing had a full face helmet with dull grey horn's protruding from it covering it's entire head thus quelling any chance of Theron being able to get a well placed shot from his Bow on it's disfigured remnant of a shemlen head from the shadow's.

Further scanning the group of Darkspawn, Theron spotted another potentially dangerous dangerous Darkspawn, a spell caster with it's rotting curved branch which served as a Staff for the magic wielding Darkspawn.

Theron didnt know much about magic obviously, being a hunter and not a Keeper or a Keeper's First like Merrill Elf had asked Merrill about howmagic work's out of curiosity and a few moment's into the conversation she had comepletly confused him, the best he remebered about it was that there were some thing's called Dreamer's which resided in somewhere called The Beyond where mages apparently drew their power from.

Thinking up a plan to quickly dispatch this particular group of Darkspawn and following that try to climb up one of the tree's to try and spot this damned ruin that was supposedly holding the treatie's they were supposed to be getting.

Equipping his bow the Elf knocked an arrow from his quiver and carefully aimed his shot so that it would strike the Darkspawn Mage in the head, hopefully killing outright or at least severely wounding it.

The arrow left the Dalish bow with deadly accuracy, sailing through the air without making a noise toward's the Darkspawn holding it's staff and stuck true by landing right into the powerful Darkspawn's cranium killing the creature outright.

This had now obviously alerted the nearby Darkspawn sending them into an instant bloodrage, the deformed mockeries of had once been men and Dwarves snarled menacingly, their crudely made weapon's that had tasted the blood of countless mortal's out ready to gut the person who had fired the arrow resulting in the death of the Emissary.

The Darkspawn in the golden armour had managed to locate Theron and let out an inhuman growl before charging toward's the young Elf, battleaxe raised high with his fellow Darkspawn bringing up the rear, intent on cleaving the insignificant mortal in two and feasting on his entrail's.

Theron stood his ground not moving firing arrow after arrow at the Darkspawn following what he guessed the Darkspawn in gold armour must be their leader, with each arrow that left the Elf's bow the group amassing on his position slowly but steadily thinned out as each arrow managed to hit a vital point in the lesser Darkspawn, Darkspawn were menacing yes but stupid as Theron discovered, the mindless being's charging his position without even attempting to dodge the incoming arrow's.

By the time the Darkspawn leader reached melee range Theron had managed to kill all the Darkspawn that had been following the battleaxe wielding Darkspawn leaving Theron to take on the Darkspawn in one-on-one combat in close range, he wasnt adept at close range fighting as he was at archery but he was'nt terrible at it which he hoped would be enough to make it through the current fight he was about to engage in.

Putting his bow back into the strap's that held it to his back Theron took his dar'misu's out of their leather sheath's as he readied himself to fight to the death with the golden armoured battleaxe wielding foe which was certainly not going to be going down as easily as the other's of his kind.

The Darkspawn wasted no time and immidiately attempted to slice Theron's head clean off his shoulder's with a horizontal swipe with his battleaxe, wielding the crude weapon with ease as he struck where the Elf was standing only for Theron to roll forward's, under the Darkspawn's outstretched arm's as the Elf was now inbetween the Darkspawn's arm's and his torso.

Acting quickly Theron thrust one of his dar'misu's into the slight opening in the armour of the golden armour between where the helmet joined the chestplate and soon enough jet black blood could be seen trickling down the top of the blood-stained chestplate.

The Darkspawn staggered backward's, it's right hand clutched at where his throat to attempting to halt the flow of his tainted blood before letting out a deep growl which he followed up by attempting to grab the Dalish Elf with it's left hand which Theron narrowly managed to avoid by rolling to his left and quickly tried to gain some distance from it.

Theron, now in his brief respite attempted to quickly decipher another weak spot in the Darkspawn's armour but unfortunately the Darkspawn had already recovered from the wound Theron had given it settling for letting the blood trail down it's armour before charging aggresively at the Elf once again grasping his battleaxe, unfazed by the blood dripping out of his throat.

Theron watched as the Darkspawn ran toward's him, Darkspawn were dumb but it seemed had a higher pain threshold as the strike he had dealt to the creature would have killed a regular person right there on the spot or at least leave them kneeling on the floor quickly bleeding to death, knowing this from personal experience as he had killed a good few shem's with his people's signature melee weapon's but was nowhere near as skilled with them as some of the other's of his clan.

Before Theron had time to react, surprised at the speed the Darkspawn had managed to reach him even as it was what he hoped severely wounded did not expect the suden knee to the stomach the evil creature executed, knocking the Elf onto his knee's.

Now he was kneeling down at the Darkspawn's feet, his rib's hurted, bad, really bad so much so he couldn't even move properly as he looked up at the evil creature before him staring down at the pathetic Elf kneeling at his feet. it's expression hidden behind but Theron had no doubt it would be one of victory.

The Darkspawn then let out the most menacing and evil laugh the Elf had ever heard in his 24 year's he had been alive as he continued looking up at the twisted mockery of what was once a human it held it's battleaxe high above his head.

Theron closed his eye's ready for the inevitable blow that would end his life, he thought back to all his experience's he had up until this point, completing his first hunt by himself resulting in recieving his Vallasin or 'blood writing' as it was also called, crafting his first bow although yes it was nowhere near as good as Master Ilen's craftmanship nor would it ever be but still he made it himself which he had, losing his virginity and finally his not so good expierience's which included primarily when he and Tamlen encountered that damned Eluvian he mentally cursed at himself he should have pushed his clanmate who he considered his brother even if he was not his brother by blood he still treated Tamlen as one away from the ancient mirror.

As he waited for the strike to come down upon him ending his life but hey on the bright side at least he wouldn't have to bother to help save the shemlen's pathetic country he could at least die with that small bit of comfort at least.

Theron was confused as he waited for his death shouldn't the Darkspawn of cleaved his head in two by now he heard the sound of fighting and the Darkspawn's various growl's of pain, much like the sound it had emitted when he had stabbed the thing's throat.

Opening his eye's and looking at the battleaxe wielding Darkspawn now fighting the Elf's savior's, Theron didn't know what to quite make of the situation, he was both thankful and angry as he watched four figure's now fighting the Darkspawn he was about to be killed by...he had been saved by those Creator's be damned shemlen.

Theron, not being able to concentrate on watching the fight to see if the Warden Alistair and three recruit's had managed to kill that damned Darkspawn that had almost ended him as his rib's felt like they were digging into his stomach causing him to wince in pain.

Finally the sound's of fighting had stopped and the three shem's walked over to the Elf, looking up at them briefly e noticed that Jenna had a look of both anger and concern creeping it's way onto her face, Alistair just looked at him with a frown.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jenna growled "are you okay? you could of been killed if we hadnt reached here in time"

Theron snorted, "well let's see I a kneeling on the ground holding my stomach so no I am not okay you idiot shem" Theron casted an irritated look "you should of let me die so I dont have to defend youre pathetic country"

"You are to become a Grey Warden" Alistair chided "it's my as well as Jenna, Daveth and Jory's responsibility to make sure you are safe...even if you are a bit of an ass"

"Get lost" Theron grunted as he continued grasping his stomach in pain "let me die, I dont wanna protect your land after your people destroyed mine"

"I'm not doing that I am going to bring you with us and find you healing aid" the young Noble said before walking over to the downed Elf and lifting him up gently and putting his arm's around her neck to hold him up despite his protest to leave him alone.

* * *

Thankfully not long after finding Theron the group stumbled across the ruin's that Duncan had told them the cache where the treatie's were located, the ruin's resembled what Jenna guessed used to be an old watchtower that had belonged to the Grey Warden's which was exactly as Dunca said it was, a crumbling ruin with overgrown vine's stretching up the side's of the crumbling structure.

As she helped carry the Dalish Elf toward's the ruin Alistair, Daveth and Jory had managed to keep them safe as a few Darkspawn remained guarding the tower which they had dispatched easily and thus had collected the last of the blood Duncan needed them to gather, now four vial's were filled with the foul liquid which Jenna stashed in one of her satchel's attached to her belt.

Spying the chest that no doubt housed the treatie's Jenna ordered Daveth to search the chest and retrieve the treatie's as she was too busy holding the brash Elven Hunter up.

"Well what's taking so long?" Jenna asked, annoyed as she stood there waiting for the cutpurse to find the treatie's inside the chest which looked like it had been smashed in as the lid of the wooden chest was split in two.

"It's empty" Daveth informed, standing up before scratching his head "are you sure Duncan was correct in that they were still here?"

"Duncan dosent lie" Alistair replied immidiatly, defending his mentor "check again"

Before Daveth had a chance to respond a velvety voice purred from the direction of the tower causing the group to face the source of the voice to reveal the person in question was a young woman with short black hair, amber eye's, robe's or rather tattered robe's that that left little to the imagination and finally had a gnarled wooden stick on her back which Jenna guessed was meant to be a staff clearly labelling the woman as an Apostate.

"Well, well what have we here?" she cooed "are you scavenger's, a wanderer coming to these Darkspawn filled Wild's of mine in search of easy prey?" she glared at the group, amber eye's burning hole's into Daveth and Jory.

"Well" she barked "what are you scavenger or intruder?"

"Neither" Jenna retorted "the Grey Warden's once owned this tower and how exactly are these _your _Wild's?"

"She's a Witch of the Wild's" Daveth replied frightfully "we shouldn't be talking to her"

Jory frowned "quiet, if she really is a Witch I do not think it would be wise to antagonize her"

The Witch snorted "Witch of the Wild's...such idle fancie's those legend's" her eye's locked with Jenna "you there, women do not frighten like little boy's so why not tell me your name and I shall do the same"

"I am Jenna Cousland" the Noble replied.

"Very well then you may call me Morrigan" the Witch continued "shall I guess your purpose that you seek something in that chest which is here no longer?"

"Here No longer?" Alistair snorted "you stole them didn't you because your some kind of sneaky...Witch thief"

As soon as the word's left the blonde Warden's lip's Jenna groaned, wondering how exactly she was going to be able to take him seriously in the future.

"Well then do you know who took them?" Jenna sighed "as you can see" she gestured to Theron "we really need to get back to Ostagar to get Theron here medical aid"

"I'm fine!" the Elf spat.

"Yeah that's why you have trouble standing upright without Jenna to help you" Alistair quipped sarcastically.

Theron turned his head to the junior Warden, seething in anger "I didnt ask for your help or anyone's here I was perfectly happy to die"

"How very dramatic" Morrigan drawled, bored "to answer your question twas my mother who has your treatie's"

"Can you take us there?" Jenna asked politely.

"Now there is a sensible request" Morrigan smiled briefly "I like you"

"I'd be careful" Alistair warned "first it's '_i like you' _then zap frog time"

"Follow me then if it pleases you" Morrigan said before turning away and walking through the swamp back to her mother's house followed by the Warden and Warden recruit's unaware of Theron's eye's lingerering on her slightly uncovered posterier briefly.

* * *

It was now getting rather late by the time the group had made it back to Ostagar with the treatie's and the wizened old woman that was apparently Morrigan's mother had been able to heal Theron's broken rib's with her magic marking both women as Apostate's.

Jenna smiled, she was rather happy those two hadn't been caught by the Templar's and forced to be imprisoned in the Circle of Magi for the rest of their live's all because that damned oppresive religion called the Chantry.

The Noble's mind soured as she thought of her people's pathetic exuse of a religion in her mind the Chantry was just as corrupt as the Darkspawn maybe even more so, at least the Darkspawn were open in their intention to destroy everything they come into contact with unlike the Chantry who were more subtle and cunning about controlling what they want especially the Mage's.

It was this reason she did not believe in either Andraste or the Maker and why she avoided Mother Mallol and the Chapel in their family's Estate like a disease, she had read up on history growing up and knew of the Chantry's Exalted March on the Dales, the Chantry and book's claimed the Dalish attacked first but it wouldn't surprise Jenna if it was the other way around.

"We have the blood" Jenna stated, dropping the four filled vial's into Duncan's hand.

"Excellent" Duncan smiled appriciatavely "Alistair you know what comes next please take them to the old temple.

After waiting around for what seemed an eternity for Duncan and Alistair who had simply told them to wait in the temple till he and the older Warden to return Jenna noticed Ser Jory was getting rather impatient for the initiation ritual to begin.

"What's taking so long?, why all these damned test's? have I not earned my place?"

Theron snorted "a coward like you? I am surprised Duncan even want's you here"

Daveth decided to join in on antagonizing the Redcliff Knight "maybe theyr'e just trying to annoy you" he smirked.

"ll I know is that my Helena has a child on the way if they had warned me...it just dosen't seem fair"

"Would you have come if you knew?" Daveth arched a brow "maybe you will die, maybe we all will but if noone stop's the Darkspawn we wil die for sure"

"I swear are all shem this cowardly or is it just you?" Theron laughed darkly as he faced Ser Jory.

"It's just..." the Knight hesitated "I have not met an opponent I cannot face with my blade"

"You saw those Darkspawn today, wouldn't you be willing to die to protect your wife from them?"

"I..." before Jory could protest further Duncan arrived, carrying a goblet with who know's what inside with Alistair bringing up his rear.

"At last we come to the Joining, the first Grey Warden's were founded during the very first Blight when humanity stood upon the verge of anniahlation and so it was that the first Grey Wardenn's drank of their blood and mastered their taint"

"We are going to drink the blood of those...creature's?" Jory asked horrified.

"Indeed" Duncan nodded "as the first Grey Warden's did before us and as we did before you, this is the source of our power and victory"

Alistair chose this moment to add to the conversation "those who survive the Joining become immune to the Taint we can use the taint to sense the Darkspawn and thus have the ability to slay the Archdemon"

"Well that's...handy I guess" Jenna shrugged.

"What Alistair say's is true" Duncan replied "we only saw a few word's prior to the Joining but they have been said since the first Alistair if you would?"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilent. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you"

"Daveth step forward" Duncan asked, handing the goblet to the cutpurse.

After the young criminal had taken so much as a sip of the foul liquid his eye's turned milky white and clutched his head in pain, screaming before he toppled over to the floor.

"I am sorry Daveth" Duncan said mournfully at the loss of a potential Grey Warden ally.

"Step forward Jory" Duncan said as he turned toward's the Knight.

"But I have a wife, a child if I had known" he declared, drawing his greatsword from his back as he prepared to use it.

"There is no turning back" Duncan said, undettered by the large man with his blade that was as big as him in his grip as he stalked forward toward's the panicking Knight.

"NO!" Jory spluttered "there is no glory in this!"

Jenna watched as Duncan drew a dagger from it's sheath on his waist no doubt knowing exactly what would happen next, if sshe were a betting woman she would place her coin on Duncan winning.

The fight was over before it really began as Jory made an attempt to swipe at Duncan with his greatsword which the bearded Warden skillfuly countered with his dagger before plunging it into the man's gut, killing him.

Theron let out a snort of amusement as he watched the scene unfold.

"I am sorry" was all Duncan said before pulling his dagger out of the Knight's chest as he spurt of blood erupted from it and Jory collapsed onto the floor.

"But the Joining is not yet complete"

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint" Duncan said, handing Jenna the goblet which still had a good portion of Darkspawn blood inside "for the greater good"

"How much do I need to drink?" the young Noble asked.

"Just a mouthful" Duncan informed her.

"Here goes nothing then" Jenna sighed before lifting the goblet up to her lip's and tipping it forward, allowing a moderate amount of blood to be swallowed down before she handed the goblet back to Duncan.

"From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden"

As she struggled to stay on her feet image's of a sinister Dragon, covered in spike's and long sharp teeth jutted from it's mouth as it turned it's large head and snarled at her before the image faded and her world went black.

* * *

As Jenna opened her eye's after what seemed like an eternity she saw Duncan and Alistair head's looking down upon her.

Ah you awake at last" Duncan stated.

Getting up off her back from the floor, she looked around briefly and saw Theron leaning against a nearby wall, his expression neutral.

"It's good to see you and...him survived.

It didn't take a well-educated Mage to notice the resentment in the young blonde haired Warden's voice when he notified her of Theron's survival of the Joining.

"Well done" Duncan praised "how do you fel?"

"A little sick but other than that not bad"

"Did you have dream's?" Alistair asked "I had terrible dream's after my Joining"

"Not really no" Jenna shrugged.

"Lucky you" Alistair chuckled.

"Such dream's come occasionally which will be explained along with other's in the month's to come. After you two have recovered fully I want you to accompany me to a meeting with the King" Duncan explained as he and Alistair walked over to the far end of the ruin's which a table sat with a map laid out on it surrounded by King Cailian and Teyrn Loghain.

As the four Grey Wardens approached the table King Cailian and Teyrn Loghain were discussing the plan for the upcoming battle and managed to catch the last few moment's of an argument brewing between the two.

"I cannot wait for the moment the Grey Wardens stand beside me and drive those Darkspawn back from whence they came" Cailian declared with a gleam in his eye's all Warrior's had when in search for glory.

"Yes Cailian" Loghain sneered "a glorious moment for us all"

Upon seeing the group of Grey Wardens approaching Cailian ignored the Teyrn of Gwaren's snide retort.  
"Ah these are the two Warden recruit's I met earlier yes?" Jenna nodded "every Grey Warden is needed now more then ever you should be honoured to join them"

"I am" Jenna replied sincerly.

"Yes hoorah!" Theron graoned rolling his eye's sarcastically.

"You are being foolish Cailian" Loghain frowned "you rely on these Grey Wardens too much do you truly think that is wise after all one of them is of the people who started the war against the Chantry"

"You are a fool!" Theron snarled "youre pathetic Chantry started that damned Exalted March genocide simply because we do not worship your god's" Theron snarled as he readied his dar'misu's ready to slice the ignorant Teyrn's head off.

"Enough of your damn conspiracory theorie's and suspicion's" Cailian snapped directing his gaze toward's Loghain "Grey Wardens battle the Blight wherever they are from" turning toward's Duncan the golden armoured King added "are your men ready Duncan?"

"Yes your Majesty" Duncan nodded "they are adding last minuite preparation's in the army camp as we speak.

"Good" Cailian nodded smiling.

"Also if I may be so bold you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing on the battlefield it alone could decimate the entire army taking part in the fighting" Duncan advised if he was honest he was rather hoping the Old God wouldn't appear on the battlefield and result in the loss off hundred's of good men and women many of which volounteered to defend Ostagar without being paid.

"Isn't that why you and the Grey Wardens are here for?" Cailian raised an brow.

"I...yes your Majesty"

Eventually all Grey Wardens had found themselves back at the campfire where Duncan resided whilst they ventured into the Wilds.

Duncan's face had a stern look to it as he told his recruit's what to do next "I want you three to stay with the Teyrns men whilst you head up the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon"

"What!" Alistair exclaimed "I wont be fighting with you?"

Duncan chuckled "there will be plenty of battle's Alistair trust me but this is by the Kings personal request if the beacon is not lit Teyrn Loghain and his men won't know when to charge"

"Fine" Alistair sighed dejectedly.

"What if the Archdemon appears?" Jenna asked curiously.

"If it does" Duncan had a somber look to him "leave it to me I do not want any heroic's from any of you three now we have wasted enough time let us prepare for the battle aheah and may the Maker watch over you"

Theron snorted "I have the Creator's on my side I have no need of your pathetic god"

And so the battle for Ostagar would soon commence with King Cailian at the head alongside his Regent Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir as they readied themselves for the battle which would decide the fate of Ostagar.

...the battle of Ostagar was about to begin. 


End file.
